Yuuki's 16st birthday
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: It will be today an special day, for yuuki, me and the other vampires. An really special day. How so? You ask, let me explain. It was Yuuki's 16st birthday were she would turn an real women, and I will help her with that.


Title: Yuuki's 16st Birthday.  
Author: ShishaNoSakura.  
Rating: NC 17+ (M on FFnet)  
Summary: It will be today an special day, for yuuki, me and the other vampires. An really special day. How so? You ask, let me explain. It was Yuuki's 16st birthday were she would turn an real women, and I will help her with that.  
Couple: Kaname And Yuuki  
Category: Vampire Knight. Chapters: 1/1  
Status: finished  
Year Completed: 2013

**Comments: **Ohayö~! First announcement, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I Turned 20 today, such an old age already. But I still look like an girl of 16, that has most Japanese people (girls then) and because it by my later, and it's already past 12 so it's Tuesday and that mean June 4 and that's my birthday. That's an reason to why I am gone to Romania. And now up to the another announcement:

I am live from the airport Narita, I have free WIFI and in the plane to because I am sitting in business class, I don't know if the normal places have that to but I have it, and I am kind of grateful for that, but still I can't write 'Live of an Concubine' it really late here and you may be happy that I am writing/posting this. and maybe you ask, where am I going? Or why am I going? I will answer; I am going to Romania for an week maybe even two weeks, and it's an long plane ride, my flight will be at 05:50. So I have some time not that many but I have time and - Maybe I can update because I won't have Internet, but I am taking my tablet and I have 4G. I can write it then on my Tablet and then upload it. I hope so! enough of me talking, up to this One-shot.

**Warning:** Adult themes, not suitable for children. OOCness~!

**Yuuki's 16st Birthday.**

**By ShishaNoSakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

Yuuki jumped out of her bed with an bright smile on her face, she was so happy today. How so you ask, it was her birthday not only some birthday like everyone. No it was her _16st birthday_. She will turn today an real women at the legal age, she was happy.

Yuuki walked to her bathroom and walked towards the shower. "I can't believe it I am turning 16 tonight." Yuuki undressed her of her nightgown and threw it somewhere in the room, not even caring where it landed. She stepped in the shower and turned the water on the right temperature. "Ahh~" yuuki sighed an sigh of relief as the water hit her warm skin.

After a good shower of 10 min she turned the water of and stepped out of the shower, she looked around the bathroom and didn't saw any bath robe nor an towel. Yuuki though for an moment before shrugging, 'nobody will be in my room, right?' she asked herself before smiling slightly. She walked towards the door and unlocked the door before stepping out. She walked into the room her eyes on her wardrobe not even seeing someone sit by her bed till she heard an loud cough, yuuki turned around with an 'eep' and came face to face with Kuran Kaname. she blushed crimson her hands trying to cover herself with not success.

A few minutes before when yuuki was still in the bathroom I took an seat by her bed and waited silently for her to come out and notice me. I heard the lock of the door being unlocked and there stepped out yuuki in all her glory – fully nude not even seeing me or noticing me. My breath hitched to see her perfect curves and I couldn't help myself but to look at her breast, those little pink nipples how I wanted to suck them now. 'Mhmm…' when she still didn't notice me I took one last glance at her body and then cleared my throat. She turned around and I saw her eyes widen slightly before her hands shot up to cover her and she blushed furiously, I couldn't help but smirk slightly at her reaction at my presence.

I looked at Kaname sitting there, relaxed on my bed and waiting for me the whole time I couldn't help but blush furiously at Kaname seen me naked. I knew that Kaname already has seen me naked many times but that was when I was an little child! Not an full grown women with curves, breast and a nice ass as the boys from my class sometimes say that. I was really embarrassed at the situation that I was in now. "A-ano…Kaname, w-what are y-you doing h-here?" I stuttered, I thought I was already fully red as an tomato but I was still blushing.

Kaname stood up and I eyes him, I looked him up and down and my eyes fell on an growing bulge in his pants, I gulped before looking up at his face. "Yuuki." He whispered, his eyes slowly where turning an shade of crimson, I could see in his eyes; Lust, desire, temptation and Love? I didn't know for sure he last thing but the other thing where quiet visibly and it made me slightly aroused.

My nose flared up at the new smell and I bit back down and growl to smell her sweet honey. I just then wanted to take her, everywhere in the room, floor, bed and wall— 'wait get an hold, you're an Kuran you can't do this to the only dear girl in the world that you truly care about.'

Yuuki looked at him and saw that he was, _fighting_ himself? Yuuki really didn't know and somehow didn't want to know.

Yuuki was in an second pinned to the wall, Kaname at her neck and planting kisses down her collarbone, "Kaname, w-what are y-you doin~ah!" yuuki moaned when he came by an sensitive spot yuuki didn't even know she had. "I am sorry yuuki, but you tempt me too much." He whispered in my ear, I didn't know what I he meant what did he mean with I tempt him to much? "Kaname what do you mean with I tempt you too much, I don't understand." She asked a little nervous at the situation they were currently in.

Kaname came by his senses for an second and pulled away, looking ashamed down to his feet. "I am sorry yuuki, I lost control." He freed herself and walked towards the door, he was about to jump from the window when he felt arms around his waist. "no, please don't go." She whispered, I sighed and stood still for an second with her hands around my waist. I looked behind me to see that she had now an nightgown on but I could see clearly that she didn't had something underneath the gown. I growled of desire and frustration, I couldn't think right anymore.

"yuuki go away please." I stated quietly, I felt her arms loosen around me. I turned around to see an crying yuuki for my eyes, I fell then. I kneeled before her and grabbed her chin, "Yuuki, please don't cry." I said she didn't stop crying she tried to free herself from my grasp but I didn't let her, "yuuki look at me," I said she didn't look at me, I was getting frustrated. I tried to do it another time but she still wouldn't look at me, I didn't have any choice but to do it. I kissed her, first lightly but then harder and passionately.

I was shocked, my eyes widened and a blush slowly crept on my face. I couldn't believe it, Kuran Kaname is kissing me, me! A simple human girl that has an crush on him. I first didn't response out of my shock, it didn't took me long but to kiss him back. The kiss was so hot, intense and passionately. I loved it, every second of it I wanted more and more, I didn't want him to stop ever.

She was kissing me back, I was happy that she was doing that. I kissed her deeper and before I knew it myself or even control myself I had her pinned to the ground with me on top of her kissing her fiercer. I heard her gasp and took the moment to slip my tongue into her little mouth, we began an battle for dominance and I began smirking. She wouldn't give up, I just loved that.

I gasped when I soon met the ground with Kaname on top of me. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and began an battle, I didn't want to lose so I began the battle with him for dominance. I felt like I was in heaven on that moment, the kiss was just heavenly, I couldn't think right anymore and I couldn't see where his hands where going.

I couldn't control myself anymore, I let my hands wander over her nightgown and then under her nightgown. My nose flared up and I growled low in my throat to smell her desire for me, I had some desire for her to. no, not some many desire, lust and love for her. I now had an huge bulge straining against my pants what was causing me intense pain. I growled again when her leg brushed against my erection, I pinned her legs down to the floor so that she wouldn't let me lose my whole control and my demon would come out.

I stopped kissing her and heard her whine but soon it turned out in an moan, I had one hand on her right breast under her nightgown and I was kissing from her jaw to her neck down her collarbone, kissing, biting licking everything you could think that would please an women. I knew the whole women body because of my other live, as the vampire king. I growled I anger and then relaxed slightly when I looked in her eyes. They were filled with lust, desire and I could clearly read confusion to. I proceeded to lick her skin by her neck and her collarbone.

I was moaning his name, I couldn't help it, it just felt so good. I wanted him to kiss me again and then pleasure me, I didn't know what got into me at that moment I just wanted him to hold me pleasure me just everything. I smiled at the thought of that he may love me back and as much as I love him. I looked at him and he looked at me with dark crimson eyes, I was kind of scared of the eyes but could still see the wine-colored eyes under the crimson ones.

I came back up and kissed her, I soon ripped her gown off her body and kissed down again. Yuuki was moaning loudly and I smirked, I smelled the air and I smiled. My lovely princess was still an virgin, I was really happy about that. "Yuuki, your still an virgin I am happy." She looked at me and then looked away embarrassed, I grinned slightly and then proceeded to kiss down her body. I came by her breast and kissed around her nipples, I then licked her nipples teasingly. I looked at her, she was moaning loudly if it could get any louder the whole school would hear, and even the night class. Not that I care but I don't want then to run here and she her nude.

I looked down at Kaname he looked like he was in though and I saw that he was grinning to, he then proceeded to kiss down my body where I needed him the most. I looked away embarrassed and blushed. I soft kissed on my thighs and then down my inner thighs, I cried out when Kaname pulled on my clit. It was now fully aroused when I felt many liquid running down my inner thighs. I heard him growl an growl of approval? I didn't quite know, I just hope it would be that.

I growled when I felt familiar presence getting here towards the room, I kissed her an final time and then stood up. Yuuki looked at me with an hurt expression, "I am sorry yuuki, but someone is coming here." I said before jumping out of the room saying one last sentence, "I see you tonight, yuuki." I said and then I disappeared in the night.

I stood up and looked at the door, I heard footsteps came nearer here and fast grabbed my panties and bra, not even looking what I was going to wear. I grabbed an dress and fast did my hair in an high bun. I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

On that moments when I lay on my bed the door opened and there stood Zero and the Chairman, called 'Daddy'. I looked at them and then sat up, I smiled at them. "what's up?" Zero eyed me suspicious and then began walking towards me, he grabbed my chin and sniffed the air. "you smell like Kuran," he mumbled. The Chairman came towards him and smiled, "what was Kuran doing here, yuuki?" I looked at him and crossed my arms, "maybe he was here, I don't know I was in the shower." I look at him and made an sound like, 'Duhh' he growled at me and grabbed my chin tighter, "if you are lying now you will regret it." Zero threatened, I looked at the Chairman who look worriedly at Zero.

"Enough Zero, Kaname-kun wouldn't come here, it's still day." He pointed towards the sun outside, "it will burn Kaname-kun." I smiled at the Chairman and then looked again at Zero, he sighed and freed me. "Yes, the sun will burn him Zero." I stated matter-of-factly, he hissed his fangs shower, I only shrugged and stood up. "I am going outside, don't follow me please I want to be alone before my birthday." The Chairman nodded and looked sternly at Zero as if saying, 'you heard here, don't follow.' I smiled and then proceeded to walk out of my room.

I walked downstairs, I slipped on my slippers and walked outside. It was midsummer, everywhere were Cherry blossom trees. I liked the trees, I wish I could be longer outside.

I walked towards my usual spot – the fountain. I sat on the edge of the fountain running my hand over the cool water, I sighed. I was a little confused at the situation I was now in. her day was getting kind of messed up now, first Kaname sees her naked then he kissed and we almost got further if Zero and the Chairman wouldn't be there on time. Second is that I needed to lie to Zero and the Chairman, I wouldn't feel so guilty for Zero but for the Chairman, I felt really guilty for lying to the Chairman. I sighed again and then stood up, I needed an walk.

I walked around in my office, I couldn't believe it that I did that with Yuuki. I could still here her moan my name, those soft lips. I groaned and walked towards the window, I laid my head on the cool glass and sighed. I wanted more, I want to make here mine, only mine forever and always mine. My eyes glowed red at the thought of another men laying his hand on her body, the glass started to shatter. I stood a little from the window and let my hand slide through my hair, then the glass broke. It looked like the glass fell in slow motion.

I was walking and unconsciously I walked towards the Moon Dorm. It was really quiet outside I could even hear the wind, that when I heard an loud shatter. I looked up to see Kaname standing there by the window with glowing red eyes and the window of his office shattered, or bedroom? I didn't know. I came there one time and I was lost! Lost in an freakin' room. But I had an reason, he has like 7 big rooms. I only know with door leads to his bathroom, I needed to use it one time when I was lost. I giggled slightly but then looked up again to see nothing anymore. I frowned but then proceeded to walk further around the campus, I already felt refreshed after my walk.

I appeared behind an tree that was close to Yuuki's form. I could just grab her, but I was an gentlemen with her and didn't want to feel her scared of me, I wanted her to love me. I hissed when an piece of light got into my eyes, it burned like hell but mostly I avoided the fell morning light, this time I didn't. I was being stupid for the first time, I didn't know what I was doing. If you looked now in my eyes you would see: Lust, desire and Love.

I walked further into the shadow to avoid the sun that would shine into my eyes. I looked around to see Yuuki sitting on the balcony near my bedroom, I grinned slightly before disappearing with the wind.

I appeared into my room, I walked towards the window that was not shattered in my bedroom. I already has shattered many windows with my powers. I growled at why I always shattered my windows – Kiryuu Zero. When I looked at of the room I saw yuuki sitting on the balcony, she looked to be deep in thought. I looked her up and down and growled at what she was wearing; she was wearing an too short dress, and I could see that it was the dress I bought for her two years ago. Then she was 14 now she was 16! It was like an shirt, it looked to be my size of an dress shirt, and that was kind of short for her body.

I had an feeling that someone was looking at me it made me nervous, I shifted and trembled slightly when I felt the wind at my bare skin. I thought I heard something behind me – an growl? Grunt. I didn't know and really didn't want to know, still my curious instinct got out of me and I slowly turned around. I frowned I saw nothing, nobody just nothing it was weird and creepy on the same time. I turned around again my head and shifted again in my place, now I didn't feel nervous anymore, nobody was looking at me again – or so I though and hoped.

I sighed an sigh of relieve when she turned around again, I looked at her again and now her dress was hiked up all the way that I could she her slim legs and a piece of her panties. I bit back an growl and turned around walking towards the bathroom. I needed an shower, really badly.

I looked at the sun that was slowly going under, then I realized that I was already an real long time outside. When I first got out of the house it was 2pm and now it was already 6pm I guessed I didn't really know when the sun would go under, it wouldn't really matter to me. I will official turn 16 at 9pm over 3 hours and I can't wait. I stood up and felt again eyes on me, but now not on my head but on my lower back towards my ass. I blushed furiously and tried to ignore it, I straightened my dress. But when I pulled to hard it fell of my breast and exposed it to the world – it's an strapless dress and on that moment she hated it. She quickly tried to cover it and thought nobody had saw it, but the person behind her saw them clearly again.

I came out of the shower with only my black dress pants on and an towel over my shoulders. I walked again to the window and my eyes glowed again red, she was still sitting there and her dress was now hiked up by the wind, I could see her red lace panties and I slowly harden again when I just relieved myself. I cursed under my breath.

"dammit."

That when she stood up and straightened her dress lower, I could see that she pulled she pulled to hard and then it happened. I saw her beautiful breast and the wind made her nipples stand out, if I didn't was hard I would be now truly again hard. I growled and looked at her again. I decided what I wanted now – I wanted her, only her, her virginity, soul, blood and Love. I wanted it all and hell with the other boys she will be mine and only mine. I growled possessively, I looked again to the window and I saw her about to jump from the balcony. I looked good at her and when she jumped her dress hiked up all the way by the wind and because she jumped. Now I had an full sight of her red lace panties, and I loved it. I sighed before going to my office, making what work and undoing myself would help me – I hoped a least.

I gave an sigh before walking again back to the Chairman's house, when I was there I knocked at the door it took a few minutes before the Chairman opened the door. "O-oh…Yuuki-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked and I frowned, "Uhmm…this is where I sleep, remember _Daddy_." Kaien smiled for an short second before stopping her from entering in the room. "why don't you go visit Kaname-kun, I bet he has something for you?" I blushed at the though and tried another time to step in but was still hold back by the Chairman. I sighed after a few moments before nodding; "Fine, fine I will go to Kaname." yuuki turned around and said an curt 'Sayonara' and walked away.

I sighed in relieve. 'She would almost have seen her surprise party, I am happy that see could go to Kaname-kun now, I see you soon my lovely daughter.' Kaien turned around and walked back in, it would be an amazing surprise party.

Yuuki walked again towards the Moon Dorms. She was slightly embarrassed, if she just could get in and change her outfit a little then she would go with some embarrassed but mostly pleasure to Kaname, but in this outfit no, just no. she wore the smallest outfit she had now on, and she wore sexy panties to! with no god damn bra! She was so embarrassed about her outfit, she just hoped Kaname wouldn't get the wrong idea. She blushed 10 shades deeper at the 'wrong idea' but soon shook her head.

'bad yuuki, bad!' she said to herself for thinking such naughty thought even if it happened like that this morning, and she blushed again. Yuuki couldn't help it but think some naughty thought about her and Kaname this morning, she could exactly tell what happened but didn't want to, she would surely be wet again and Kaname could smell it. That would be really embarrassing.

Before yuuki knew it she was by the doors that would open the Dorm. She didn't even notice the gate, yuuki sighed again and took an deep breath before her hand slowly came up. She knocked two times politely and then waited.

The door opened and there stood Hanabusa Aidou, yawing with sleepy eyes. His eyes blinked before an smirk came up, "Ahh~ yuuki-can!" he said not tired anymore, he pulled her inside and draped an arm over her shoulder, "did you come here to offer me your delicious blood?" he asked with an 'Hmm' on the end. "Uhmm…I more came for Kana—" Aidou stopped walking and let her free, he looked hard at her with an glare and then walked towards the stairs. He sighed; "then follow me," Yuuki smiled before following, when she was half on the stairs Aidou turned around. "Yuuki," he began and his hand slide on the rail of the stairs, ice formed and grabbed her foots, freezing it to the floor. "why does Kaname-sama like you so much?" he asked and grabbing her chin harshly, "we all don't like it that he treats and Human like that as if your of his Level, an lover, mate and an pur—" suddenly he was backhanded harshly.

Yuuki looked up to see Kaname looking with angry eyes at Aidou, she looked down and saw that all the ice was gone and smoke was coming where the ice was. "K-kaname-sama." he bowed till his knees and then waited till he could stand up again. Kaname looked down at him angry before he spoke; "you Aidou must know clearly about my rules here, and that you cannot touch Yuuki." Aidou looked to his feet and wasn't talking for the first time in front of Yuuki.

"Kaname…it's alright, he didn't hurt me." Yuuki assured him and gave an bright smile. Kaname looked at her and gave only a smile that was for yuuki, she blushed and looked away embarrassed. Kaname looked again at Aidou before he spoke up; "I will take care of you later." Kaname half snapped and growled before walking up the stairs, when he was halfway he turned around. "yuuki if you wanted to talk to me, follow me please." Kaname said and yuuki nodded and gave him another smile.

I was pissed at Aidou again, it would be logic if he would touch something that is mine. I hope I could change that soon. I am now at least happy that Yuuki is here, she would always calm me – mostly, now she only pains me in the pants. I looked again behind me to see her still in that dress, I sighed and turned around to keep my eyes from here delicious body. when we came by my office I opened the door and let her through first, she walked in and I followed closing my door behind me and using my power to get an sound proof wall around my room-area.

I walked in an I thought I saw something akin to a wall forming outside the windows, I would have imagined it. I walked further in the room and came by some seats, I took an seat and Kaname walked towards the window. I frowned slightly when he kept looking out of the room, he then turned around to me and slide one hand through his long hair.

I first looked out of the window to calm my nerves, It looked like I could see through her body and see everything. After some minutes and ran an hand through my hair, I spoke up to her then. "Yuuki, what brings you here?" I asked I really didn't know why she would be here.

I looked at Kaname and smiled, "the Chairman sent me here because the chairman didn't let me in, so he said I should go to you." I said and gave an small smile, I saw that Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly and then they turned back to normal. "alright then, you can stay here." Kaname said and walked towards his Victorian love seat and lay down.

I lay down on my Victorian seat and draped an arm over my eyes, I could still see Yuuki and I smiled slightly, she looked really beautiful now that the moon was out and the light of the moon shone on her face. It was really an perfect night.

I was feeling kind of uneasy at what happened in the morning between me and Kaname, and I was feeling nervous to because of my dress. I dared to ask the question, "Kaname?" he looked at me with curious eyes and nodded that he was listening, "Uhmm…c-can I m-maybe lean a-an shirt f-from you, this d-dress is really s-small." I gestured towards the dress and when I looked up he was gone, I looked shocked and felt an sudden breeze on my neck and by my ear. I looked in the corners of my eyes and I saw Kaname standing there with glowing red eyes and he whispered huskily in my ear; "I much prefer you without an dress, or any other _clothes_." I blushed ten shades deeper and gulped slightly.

When yuuki asked me that question I couldn't control myself anymore, I used my speed to appear behind her in only my pants without an shirt on – wouldn't waste any more time when I would start. I smirked slightly before whispering into her ear. "I much prefer you without an dress, or any other _clothes_." I saw her blush deeply and I smirked against her neck, I licked her neck to her ear shell and then bit gently, I heard her gasp and my smirk only grew more.

I couldn't follow what was happening, the one moment he was before me reading some paper and the next moment he was behind me pleasuring me. I gasped another time when he nicked at the skin of my neck, and his hands slit under my dress – I didn't even notice his hands wandering there. I moaned when he bit an special spot and then licked making an hickey.

I heard her gasps and moans and I loved it, I wanted more and more I kept pleasuring her with my tongue and teeth and I could hear her approval, I smirked again and then with my lighting speed I stood in front of her. kissed her deeply with bit on her lip causing her to gasp and open her mouth, I slipped my tongue in and began an battle of dominance.

He was kissing me again, and now deeply, with tongue and passionately again. I couldn't help but moan in the kiss. I felt hands wander to my backside and I was shoved forward, I was slowly titled till I stood on my legs, I was slowly pushed backwards till I hit something soft. Kaname stopped kissing me and I looked behind me to see his bed, I was soon pushed on it and Kaname hovering above me. I blushed slightly when I noticed his bare chest, his chest was perfect I must admit – abs, an flat stomach and then muscle not to many just perfect. I got the thought that his body was sculpted out of stone that was from Zeus, such an beautiful body he had – perfect arms to, skin as soft as silk and then his hands not rough no soft. It was just perfect, everything about him just perfect.

I kissed her again and slowly slid my hands again in her dress, I let my hands wander to her breast till I couldn't get any further, it was the fault of the too tight dress. I removed my hands and let them wander to the end, I pulled on the dress and it slowly slid of relieving her perfect breasts – not to small, not too big, just perfect hand sized breasts. I growled in satisfaction, she just blushed an deeper shade.

I kissed down from her neck to her breast and sucked on the tender flesh above her nipples, I slowly trailed open mouth kisses down her stomach till I got by the dress, I ripped it of not even caring anymore; only for her soft flesh under my lips. I kissed upwards again and now licked over her nipples. She cried out an I smirked slightly before taking her right nipple into her mouth, I sucked roughly on her nipple and kneaded her left breast with my hands. After some second I switched placed and gave the same treatment to her left breast.

I was moaning really loudly now already, he was teasing me on purpose and I didn't like it one bit, I could to see that he doing this on purpose – he had an huge bulge in his pants and it looked in my eyes already really hard. I licked my lips and then cried out again, my voice going hoarse already and I gulped. 'how the hell am I going to survive this?' she asked herself before crying out again.

My smirk was now wide almost baring my long fangs that were begging to be used. This was the first time since my previous live that my fangs were bared from lust and desire not from something that made me really mad – one person were I ever really bared my fangs at were Kiryuu Zero. I growled at the name and sucked harder hearing her cry out louder, I was now happy that I placed an sound proof wall around my room. Nobody could disturb me and hear us even with their vampiric hearing, I grinned.

I soon got tired with her breast and kissed upwards again giving her an passionately kiss on her lips and trailing kisses down her body again till I came by her panties. I looked upwards to her and smirked, "your already soaked my dear, and I didn't even do much." She blushed and then looked at the high ceiling, I smirked even wider and then let my right hand slip between her thighs, I rubbed her through her underwear over her hole and she only became wetter, I bared my fangs slightly at the smell – it smelled delicious now I will look if it taste as it smells. I grabbed her pantie line and drew it downwards, the smell then hit me with full force and my eyes glowed and even redder red, I growled before snatching the pantie from her legs tearing it.

I opened her thighs wider and slowly bent down. I ran my finger over her slit and she gasped, I did it again and then opened her lips and pulled her nub between my own lips and sucked roughly on it and on the same time pushed two finger into her hole. She moaned loudly and I soon set on an fast speed.

I looked at the ceiling waiting but first nothing came and then it came, the pleasure an really great pleasure. I could feel something in me something was pumping and it felt incredible and then I felt his tongue, I felt him suck and lick on my clit. I gasped and moaned, I felt something bubble inside me and it was getting heavier by the second.

I heard her gasp and I knew immediately that she was coming close, I grinned and replaced my finger with my tongue. I dove my tongue in her and licked her walls not going too far to break her hymen, it would cause her immense pain and I didn't want to happened that to my dear. I dove my tongue into her rapidly and I could taste her honey, I was right – it taste delicious. My fingers were teasing her nub and then she screamed my name.

"Kaname!" I screamed, there was really great pleasure that I felt. That something that was bubbling inside me snapped and felt relieved. I fell on the bed when I had arched my back. I had my first orgasm and Kaname made me have one, I was happy.

I felt her essence on my tongue and I drank as much as I could. When I pulled away I was panting and she was panting, I smiled at her. "t-that was amazing…" she told me breathless, I smirked and moved upwards giving her an passionately kiss giving and taste of herself. "it's not over yet." I said grinning, she gasped and she blushed even deeper.

"Let me take you yuuki, let me make you mine." I whispered and I waited for an moment, she looked at me before nodding. I sighed an sigh of relieve and slowly let my hands wander to my pants, I unbuckled and unzipped my pants. I gasped when I felt some relieve and air got by my hard one. I felt hands on my underwear and I gasped when she massaged me slightly, I looked at her and spoke. "Yuuki…y-you don't have to do t-th—ahh~!" I gasped loudly when her hand dove in my underwear. It felt good, just to good.

I was being bold, a little to bold. I grasped his erection and pumped it, I slowly slipped his underwear out of the way and he stepped out of it, when he was freed he brought his face between my neck and shoulder. I heard him moan and he nibbled at my neck and ear, I gasped and I could feel him smirk but his smirk soon turned out in an deep low moan; "Ah..yuuki!" he grunted, I felt him swell slowly and pumped my hand harder and faster. I felt sticky liquid at his tip and smeared it out and pumped even harder and faster.

I didn't even know she could do this, it was so good I couldn't even contain my moans and grunts that's till I felt her pump me even faster, I needed to stop her before I came – if I came I want to be deep inside of her. I breathed into her ear and moaned afterwards, "Ha~ ungh…yuuki, please s-stop~ha!" when she heard me she soon stopped and I was panting really loudly, I tried to regain my breath and sat up on my elbows. "Y-yuuki, you w-was amazing." I breathed in and slowly spread her legs. "let me be inside, please yuuki." I looked at her and she smiled at me before nodding, I kissed her passionately.

I felt some sort of pride go through me when he said those words, I did it well and then there came that question, 'inside of me?' I though for an moment before nodding and smiling, he kissed me deeply and passionately. I whispered one last thing, "careful Kaname, careful." I looked at him in the eyes and they were still glowing bright red but you could see it – Lust, Desire and Love. I was happy.

I slowly positioned myself at her entrance and slowly slid in, she gasped and I grunted at the tightness. I pushed further till I came by her hymen, I pulled out and in one swift thrust I was deep in her. I grunted and she yelled out of pain, I felt sorry for her but the pleasure was just too much for me. I almost spilled over the edge at her warm, wet tightness and it was kind of embarrassing put I pushed it down.

It was so painful, it was like I was stabbed twenty times in the stomach. Then he began moving, first it was painful but then I heard him grunt and moan and saying; "Yuuki, you feel so good, so tight, wet and warm." I blushed and moaned loudly. "K-Kaname…you f-feel good too." He grunted again before speeding up.

I was going faster and faster by the second, it felt good just too good. I needed my release soon and I wanted it to be soon, but she needed to go first then it would be hell of an pleasure for me. With her velvet walls around me and then my seed going into her womb, just so good. I imagined how good it would feel, but this was just better.

I pumped faster and harder each second, I soon felt her walls clamping around me and I grunted low in my throat, she screamed before she came. I hissed loudly because of the tightness that I felt, I pumped few last time and then let go.

I felt an new wet sensation into me and knew it was Kaname's seed, I was happy to have an part of him into me.

When I was done I pulled out and collapsed next to her. I draped an arm around her form and pulled the sheets over her, I kissed her head whispering one last sentence before she would close her eyes; "Happy birthday my dear princess." Then she fell asleep, not shortly after I fell asleep to.

'It was an amazing birthday, it was just amazing.' That was the last thought yuuki had before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

Write me if you Liked. Comments are much adored and appreciated.

**Comments:** This is the end, or not it's your choice. Do you want me to make an sequel? Or make an story of it, maybe 5 Chapter? Who knows, say it in an PM or comment and I will think over it. Sayonara~! I will be now going to Romania, you can contact me till 05:00 midnight and then I am gone.


End file.
